1. Field of Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a display apparatus and a displaying method of the same, and more particularly, to a display apparatus capable of browsing contents and a displaying method of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus can be provided with a list of contents for content browsing. When the list of contents is drawn up, the contents are displayed as thumbnail images or simple texts, so that a user can select desired contents in the list, thereby reproducing or executing the contents.
In general, if a user wants to classify the contents according to predetermined characteristics, the user can generate a specific folder and individually group the contents into the specific folder, or add an image such as a star icon or the like to a currently displayed list.